chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jace Herondale
Jonathan "Jace" Herondale, genannt Lightwood, ist siebzehn Jahre alt und unsterblich in Clary Fray verliebt. Jace ist Schattenjäger und einer der Hauptcharaktere der Chroniken der Unterwelt. Er lebt mit den Lightwoods (Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Max (†) und seinem Parabatai Alec) im New Yorker Institut. Seine Vorfahren sind Will Herondale und Tessa Gray. Aussehen Lockiges goldblondes Haar, die für Schattenjäger typischen dünnen silbrigen Narben am ganzen Körper, die von den aufgetragenen Runen herrühren, permanente schwarze Runen, die wie Tattoos aussehen, bernsteinfarbene Augen mit langen Wimpern, schmale Lippen, ein angebrochener Schneidezahn, 1,80 m groß, muskulös, aber schlank (Clary beschreibt ihn als "löwenartig") Zudem ist Jace über alle Maßen gut aussehend und umwerfend sexy. Persönlichkeit Jace tritt meistens arrogant und selbstbewusst auf, deshalb brauchen die Leute meist Zeit um hinter seine eingebildete Fassade zu blicken und zu erkennen, dass er auch beschützerisch und humorvoll sein kann. Jace mag es, Gedichte zu rezitieren, außerdem glaubt er nicht an Gott und in Clarys Nähe kommt thumb|Jace Wayland http://fav.me/d17j9xi oft auch seine zärtliche und liebevolle Seite zum Vorschein. Generell sind Jace seine Freunde und Familie (die Lightwoods) sehr wichtig. Zudem bewahrheitet sich bei ihm das Klischee der Herondales: Jace hasst Enten über alles. Geschichte Jace ist in Idris aufgewachsen. Er ist der leibliche Sohn von Stephen und Céline Herondale und somit ist Imogen Herondale, die Inquisitorin, Jace' Großmutter. Da sein Vater bei einem Dämonenangriff ums Leben kam, brachte sich seine Mutter, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt im 8 Monat mit Jace schwanger war, um. Valentin Morgenstern nahm Jace aus dem Leib seiner Mutter, die bis dahin noch lebte, und brachte ihn zum Landsitz von Michael Wayland und lies Jace in dem glauben, Michael's Sohn zu sein. Während Valentin seinen Sohn hatte, an dem er Experimente mit Dämonenblut ausübte, hatte, gab er Celine in der Schwangerschaft Schlaftränke mit Engelsblut. Diese machten Jace zu dem, was er heute ist, ein begnadeter Nephilim. Valentin hatte die beiden, seinen Sohn Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Sebastian Verlac, und Jace großgezogen bis sie 10 waren. Danach schickte er Jace zu den Lightwoods nach New York in dem glauben, ein Wayland zu sein. Er wird sogleich von Alec, Isabelle und Max als Bruder angesehen und Maryse und Robert Lightwood nehmen Jace auch sehr gerne als Ihren Sohn im New Yorker Institut auf. Er wird der Parabati von Alec. Er wird dort von Hodge, einem verbündeten Valentins und angeblichen Freund der Familie Lightwood, mit allen wichtigen gelehrt. Später trifft er, bei einer Vernichtung eines Dämons in einem Club für Irdische und Schattenwelter zugleich, Clary Fray. Er verliebt sich in sie und bringt sie später ins Institut. Nachdem Valentin zurückkehrt und ihm sagt, er sei sein Vater, denken Clary und Jace, die beiden seien Geschwister, was eine Liebe zwischen den beiden unmöglich scheinen lässt. Jedoch gelingt es den beiden, die Wahrheit heraus zu finden und Valentin zu besiegen. Besondere Fähigkeiten Kann weiter und höher springen, da Engelblut in seinen Adern fließt. Ausserdem kann er sich sehr schnell bewegen, so , dass es Clary manchmal erst merk wenn er schon am Ziel ist. Fan Art ﻿ Destroy_Everything_You_Touch_by_kara_lija.jpg|Jace Wayland http://fav.me/d2eu6jg jace_wayland_by_smitth-d4wzc7p.jpg|Jace Wayland http://fav.me/d4wzc7p Chroniken der Unterwelt Film Im Film wird Jace Wayland von Jamie Campbell Bower gespielt. Tumblr mkbzoiGuiQ1qksqp7o1 500.png 199.png Poster2.jpg 21.png|Jace and Clary 118.jpg|Jace, Alec, Isabell 175.jpg|Jace Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace Wayland The Mortal Instruments City of Bones 5.png|Jace Action 152.jpg|Clary and Jace City-of-Bones-NEW-Scenes-Trailer-01.jpg love-mortal-instruments-35051093-245-184.gif thumb Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Schattenjäger